Jasper Sitwell
Jasper Sitwell is an espionage agent working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Biography Details on Sitwell's early life are unavailable. He joined S.H.I.E.L.D. at an unspecified age, and served with distinction as a field operative (Sitwell's "Patsy" ploy is legendary within S.H.I.E.L.D.), eventually rising to a Level 6 security clearance. Finding Thor in New Mexico While tailing Dr. Bruce Banner after his return to the United States, Agent Jasper Sitwell was reassigned to New Mexico under agent Phil Coulson after the discovery of Mjølnir in the desert.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week He's among the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who confiscate Professor Selvig and Jane Foster's research on wormholes. Sitwell was head of the lab studying the Mjølnir found in the crater who also witnesses the intrusion of "Donald Blake" into the base. When the man is finally apprehended, Sitwell witnesses Coulson's interrogation of him. When another wormhole is opened in the desert, Sitwell, Coulson and other S.H.I.E.L.D. re-visit the desert however witness the arrival of the Destroyer. He asks Coulson if the robot is something of Stark's, but Coulson responds that Stark never tells him anything. Immediately after, The Destroyer starts a massive attack against the agents, and Sitwell is among the survivors.Thor The Consultant Agent Sitwell meets Agent Coulson in a café to discuss a major problem: the World Security Council wants Emil Blonsky freed from custody and integrated in The Avengers Initiative. Sitwell and Coulson both knowing the truth about Abomination, hatch a plan to avoid Blonsky's liberation, and chose to send The Consutant to annoy General Ross, who has Blonsky in custody, to the point that he'll never release the prisoner.Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant War for Earth Jasper Sitwell still an agent at S.H.I.E.L.D., is seen as a computer expert on S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. He is the one who locates Loki in Stuttgart, and during Clint Barton's attack on the ship, Sitwell's abilities come in handy in regaining the control of the Helicarrier despite the heavy damages.The Avengers Item 47 .]] Agent Sitwell is partnered with Agent Blake to capture two bank robbers, who have at their disposal the only Chitauri Gun among the 47 retrieved on Earth after the Battle of New York which is still functioning. Beating Blake on time, Sitwell manages to foresee the two's movements and to anticipate them, and reach them in a motel, with the order of collecting the weapon and killing the two. Once at the motel, Sitwell takes the room next to Benny's and Claire's, disturbing them with music at high volume. Benny knock to his door to ask him to lower the volume, but Sitwell easily subdues him and ties him up. Benny manages to warn Claire, who attacks Sitwell with the alien gun. During the following fight, the gun gets knocked loose and shoots automatically, destroying most of the room, and all of the stolen money. After that, Sitwell ties Benny and Claire and prepares to follow his orders, until he discovers that the gun was working because Benny, who is a scientist, repaired it. .]] Seeing a potential in the couple, Sitwell, instead of arresting them, recruits Benny and Claire in S.H.I.E.L.D., much to Blake's disappointment.Item 47 The Hub Soon after, Sitwell gained Level 7 security clearance and was assigned to The Hub, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s primary operational staging and support center under Agent Victoria Hand.The Hub He was present during the first briefing for the mission to disable the Overkill Device in South Ossetia. After the mission began, he caught Agent Jemma Simmons attempting to break into The Hub's Mainframe and was rendered unconscious by her. Sitwell was taken to the infirmary, and after his recovery, he asked Agent Hand why there wasn't an extraction team for Agents Leo Fitz and Grant Ward. Relationships *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D Director **Maria Hill - S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director **Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior **Victoria Hand - S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior **Blake - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Clint Barton - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague **Natasha Romanoff - S.H.I.E.L.D. colleague *Avengers **Captain America - Ally **Iron Man - Ally **Thor - Ally **Hulk - Ally *Claire Wise - Enemy turned recruit *Benjamin Pollack - Enemy turned recruit *Destroyer - Enemy *Loki - Enemy *Chitauri - Enemy Appearances * (mentioned) * *Captain America: The Winter Soldier }} References External links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Humans Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Level 7